Silenciosa espera
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: No tenía caso seguir esperando. Era evidente que el otro no empezaría. Y también dudaba que pudiese ser él mismo quien cambiara la situación.


**Título:** Silenciosa espera.

**Palabras:** 1061.

**Summary: **No tenía caso seguir esperando. Era evidente que el otro no empezaría. Y también dudaba que pudiese ser él mismo quien cambiara la situación.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

* * *

><p>Hacía poco tiempo atrás, tal vez un par de meses, que había decidido aceptarlo. No tenía caso seguir esperando, me dije ese día, cruzándome de brazos, queriendo dar por terminada una situación que llevaba arrastrando desde hace mucho tiempo, y que esa época en que vivimos juntos sólo la empeoró. Anschluss. Sí, esa época, cuando aceptó sin reservas ser parte del territorio alemán.<p>

Pero a Ludwig nunca se le dieron bien las relaciones interpersonales.

No solíamos hablar demasiado. Es más, normalmente todo terminaba en estúpidas discusiones. ¡Como Beethoven! Era obvio que la gloria del músico provenía de Austria, por mucho que hubiese nacido en Alemania. ¿Eso debería de tener más mérito, no? Pero Ludwig se negaba a aceptarlo. Ah, y las veces en que le amenazaba con Italia. Aunque en esos casos me sentía tan… mal, tan molesto por dentro.

Porque el rubio sólo se preocupaba de ese ruidoso italiano que alguna vez fue mi subordinado. Bastaba con que yo dijera "Entonces modificaré los territorios austríacos en Italia" para tenerlo haciendo lo que fuera que le hubiese pedido. Y me molestaba. Me molestaba más de lo que quisiera reconocer. Me molestaba tanto, aunque nunca se lo dije. Y Alemania se iba nuevamente a Italia, para ayudarlo, para atarle los cordones de los zapatos, para jugar fútbol con él. Para estar a su lado.

El vaso se iba llenando. Hasta que cayó una nueva gota, amenazando con desbordar el líquido.

Fue en ese San Valentín. Ese San Valentín en que un torpe italiano le regaló un ramo de rosas rojas a un torpe alemán. De no conocer tan bien a Feliciano, habría pensado que lo hacía a propósito. Pero era obvio que no se había dado cuenta. De nada, absolutamente nada, de lo que había provocado.

¡Libros de citas! ¡Detalles adorables! ¡Una imaginación fuera de control! Veía a Ludwig pasar por todo eso, por la incertidumbre, por la aceptación; por entender a ese chico tan extraño. Buscando consejos y apoyo en _mí_. ¡Qué descaro! ¿Acaso no se notaba que no quería hacerlo? ¿Era tan poco evidente lo que sentía por él? Bueno, tampoco era como si me esforzara en ello, pero… Bah, eso no importaba ahora. ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí, en esos días que siguieron a San Valentín.

Cómo olvidar el momento en que ese libro de citas dejó de ser útil para el rubio…

— ¡Olvidé lo más importante! ¡Él es un chico! ¡UN CHICO! ¡Y yo también soy un hombre!

…porque no explicaba la relación entre personas del mismo sexo.

Aunque pareciera absurdo, no darse cuenta de un detalle tan importante como ese. En serio, de verdad pensé que se daría por enterado antes. Pero él seguía evitando el tema principal.

— Me pregunto si de verdad puedo lograr…

— ¿Por qué estás ignorando el verdadero problema? ¡El asunto es que es un hombre!

— Un… hombre— susurró en esa oportunidad, no muy convencido.

Jamás, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza lo que pudiera estar pensando en ese momento. Por eso me sorprendió tanto cuando agarró mi brazo y me atrajo hacia sí.

— Tú eres un hombre— susurró.

Su voz estaba cargada de segundas intenciones. Evidentemente, traté de detenerlo; pero no traté con el suficiente empeño como para impedirle ese beso. Y sabía que me sería imposible impedirle nada más una vez hubo conseguido ese beso.

Sus labios eran torpes, pero cálidos y ávidos de saber, de conocer cómo se debía besar en realidad. Y de eso yo tendría alguna práctica, así que era mi deber el darle alguna clase de ayuda.

Tal vez por eso abrí un poco mi boca. Tal vez por eso mi lengua le pidió con un ligero toque la entrada a la suya. Sí, y tal vez eso, sólo eso, fuera suficiente para desencadenar lo que vino después.

* * *

><p>Terminé tendido sobre el sofá, con Ludwig sobre mí rozando mi pecho, al principio con timidez y después con más confianza, mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas en un beso que ya no era para nada inocente. Estaba mejorando demasiado rápido, pensé al ver cómo se dejaba guiar por los impulsos más que por alguna fórmula teórica aprendida en libros de dudosa procedencia. La situación me sobrepasaba, al sentir esas manos grandes que se movían sobre mí con una extraña suavidad, al sentir la falta de aire y la inquietud de mi corazón. En qué minuto dejé atrás a la lógica, no lo sé. Sólo sé que había cedido fácil, tal vez demasiado fácil. Creo haber sido yo quien demandaba esas demostraciones. Creo haber sido yo quien quería ir más rápido; también creo haber sido quien se quitó los pantalones, pidiéndole en una muda súplica que llevara esa situación hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Pero se detuvo.<p>

A pesar que también él lo deseaba, se detuvo.

Debe de haber pensado en Italia. En el engaño que había estado a punto de cometer. Eso debió ser, por cómo se oscurecieron sus ojos con una extraña, indefinible tristeza. Y se retiró de allí, murmurando una breve disculpa y desapareciendo hacia el interior de la casa. Dejándome temblando sobre el sofá, con la camisa desarreglada, los lentes perdidos entre el cabello revuelto, el placer esfumándose lentamente en frío, los sentimientos de resignación poseyendo mi cuerpo.

No se habló más del tema, excepto un par de negaciones por parte de ambos. Él no sabía qué estaba haciendo, se excusaba, y yo le recriminaba el haberme forzado. Terminé entregándole uno de esos libros obscenos que me dio Francia en una oportunidad, para tranquilizarlo. Ya no tendría que "practicar" con alguien que no fuera Veneciano, si las cosas le salían bien. Sólo teoría y teoría, aunque en lo personal seguiré creyendo que no la habría necesitado. Había sido bastante bueno, a pesar de los contratiempos.

Y, como dije, esto ya ha terminado. No debo seguirlo esperando, si sé que sus ojos no me miran a mí de la misma forma en que yo lo miro a él. Si sé que esa mirada él se la dedica a alguien más. Ya no vivimos juntos, Anschluss es sólo un recuerdo más en esta historia. No hay verdaderos motivos para guardar un mínimo fragmento de esperanza sobre aquello, sobre lo que pudo ser y no fue. Al igual que tantas otras alianzas.

El vaso se había desbordado, ahora sólo debía secar la mesa y vaciar el resto en el lavamanos.

* * *

><p>*Se asoma a mirar* ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Sí?<p>

Estrenando nueva historia, esta vez un Alemania x Austria one-sided por parte del de lentes… ¿Qué por qué esta pareja? Bueno, porque revisando las historias hetalianas (tanto tiras como animé) decidí enfocarme en ellos dos. Al ver cosas como "La mañana y la aristocracia", "La anexión de Austria" y, como tal vez habrán notado, "Buon San Valentino". De hecho, esta última es la causante principal, en la parte que he ampliado yaoiescamente (¿?) sobre que fue Austria "quien se quitó los pantalones". Mi imaginación hizo el resto.

Recordando detalles, Anschluss es la mencionada Anexión de Austria a Alemania. Ocurrió durante el mandato de Hitler, y según el mismo Hidekaz, Austria aceptó de inmediato la anexión cuando esta hubo llegado a cierto punto (la votación fue casi unánime).

Y más que nada eso, que pasen una bonita tarde (o noche, o mañana, dependiendo de la hora a la que lean esto…)

Ja ne!


End file.
